Keyword: Love
by SunsetHeartless
Summary: <html><head></head>When a first-year's prank goes exactly according to plan, Harry finds himself strongly attracted to Draco. What he doesnt know is that he unknowingly downed a love potion. Harry/Draco. Rated M for a later chapters.</html>
1. Prologue

Harry Potter Fanfic [Keyword Love – Prologue]

So, my pet-peeve when it comes to 'this' type of fanfiction is that it never makes sense in my head that two extremely sexy young men who hate each other could ever be together, but that doesn't mean that there aren't ways around that! I know that people don't always like the original characters that FFauthors come up with, but it makes so much more sense in my head, so please forgive me!

i really hope you enjoy, i know its not much, but i do plan on writing a little every week, 'hopefully start a weekly upload or something like that.

hit me up so i know how you like it! PM me, send me an e-mail, write a review, whatever! Just let me hear you, it'll keep me going, promise! =)

_Note: I totally understand that people don't like their favorite pairings corrupted by OC's, so if you don't wanna deal or don't have time/patience, feel free to skip to CH1, theres a one-line recap on what you would be missing. PEACE!_

* * *

><p>I was a first-year just before everything went down. I was so happy to learn that an owl had delivered that sacred letter to me on my eleventh birthday. I wasn't sure that I would be attending Hogwarts… you see, it was a long standing joke that magic skipped a generation in my family, or that only one child would get it. Rubbish, I know, but that's what my sister and I grew up believing. You can imagine how happy I was to learn that the tales had only been my father's teasing, and the next day, I was off with mum to Diagon Alley to get my first wand—but you don't want to hear about that, you want the… "juicy" details about my prank that would have girls at Hogwarts giggling in reminiscence for ages.<p>

Harry Potter was always my idol, always someone that I looked up to and, I admit, had a bit of a celebrity crush on… even though I happen to be a boy. He just seemed so cool, and my sister Brianna agreed. She would tell me stories every summer about how the little guy did this or that, how he would get into little fights with a boy named Draco Malfoy, who apparently had devilish good looks. She's graduated, my sis, not top of her class or anything, but was nicknamed Brew the Potions Mistress by her last year for her outstanding ability to mix potions and the like. So, one day, without any kind of reason or mental trigger, an idea hatched in my head. Sis always kept damn near a hundred potions stocked up in her closet back home, she would mix them at the kitchen table as dinner was being prepared and she and my parents would wash the dishes together. It was no doubt thanks to her that my plan would be a success. I grabbed two vials before departing that day: a blue one and a pink one, an experimental one and a fail-proof one—an invisibility potion and a love potion.

Although my sister was placed in Ravenclaw when she first stepped foot in the miraculous castle which was Hogwarts, I was honored enough to be placed in Griffindor. Excellent. It seemed to be fate, getting into that house, every ten year old wizard or witch knew of the house's reputation, and more and more wished to be placed there, I was just lucky enough to beat the crowd. Now that I was in, I had to stay focused. I knew that school was important, and I was ecstatic to be there, but I had a mission, and that mission had an agenda that had to be kept no matter what.

The first thing on my devious things-to-do list was to find the brilliant, legendary, dreamy young man who sat at the other end of the Griffindor table. It wasn't too difficult to guess where he was sitting, especially after a few days, just look for the red hair. My sister had told me that Harry always hung around his friends, one of which had red hair. Sure enough I saw only five, maybe six or seven red-heads at the table, and one was sitting across from my hero. I could see the lightning stigma from my seat as clear as day. Target confirmed. I would have to bide my time, wait to get more of a grasp on this school thing and on how HE worked. Oh, and I'm not a total creep, I had made friends by day one, so don't picture me as the little kid with the creeper spiral glasses poking his head around the corner that everyone thought was weird, I just needed to see this through.

A week went by and I already had my shoe in the door. My friend Maxxie had been more than willing to help me with my little plan, so we kept our eyes open and before we knew it, we noticed something. Harry and his friends spent practically every night talking by the fireplace in the common room, the best part was that they also had a tendency to sit there with drinks, be it butter-beer or hot chocolate or whatever. So, on our second Thursday as Hogwarts students, we decided to take what would probably be the biggest risk we would ever take as students. That night I pulled the two vials from my bag, downed the invisibility potion, and prepared the other for use. I would have to slip it into his drink, and then make sure that the first name he heard was… well, you know.

"Holy taco! Oh, I mean… you wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter would you?" Maxxie asked, kind of. The words sort of stumbled off of his tongue, he was nervous, and his knees were shaking. _Come on, mate, just get 'em going for a minute or two, please! _ I thought to myself.

Harry chuckled. "Holy taco? That's new, I like it." He smiled and his friends chuckled in the background. Harry grabbed his mug and took a sip. "Yes, I am. Pleasure to meet you… er?"

Realizing that he was meant to fill in the blank, "Maxxie! I- My name is- That is- Maxxie, I'm Maxxie." _Oh god…_ "Sorry," he continued, head slightly tilted down, "not every day you meet a celebrity and all that."

"No worries, mate. We see it a lot," the redhead said. "The name's Ron, Ron Weasley, and this is Her-"

Their friend interjected, "Hermione Granger. Pleasure." She smiled. _Woah, her teeth are big. Okay, introductions are over, it should be safe. _As they began the expected small talk, I watched carefully. I felt like a secret agent or like a jungle cat, waiting for the perfect moment. It came when the only other boy in the room began walking upstairs. He bid them goodnight, and they replied, "Night, Neville," in unison. At that exact moment, while Harry was turned away from the drink in his hand, I undid the cork and poured the vial's contents into Harry's drink three beats before he took a sip.

Maxxie didn't miss it, clever bloke, because right as I stepped back, he asked, "So who's this _Draco Malfoy,_" the words sounding like a chorus of ghouls to Harry's ears, "I've been hearing so much about?" _Good boy, Maxxie. Well done. _Job complete, I tiptoed back upstairs and waited. I heard a shattering noise from downstairs. Most likely Harry's mug, my sister's potions were notorious for having a kick to them. Soon after I heard the others.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, her shoes clicking as she hurried over to check on him. "Are you—where are you going?"

"I—I don't know." He replied, "I just have to see someone is all, I'll be right back—maybe, I don't know. Just go to sleep, yeah? I'll see you two tomorrow. Good meeting ya Maxxie." And with a swing of a portrait of a seriously large woman, Harry was gone, and my work was done…


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter FanFiction [Keyword Love – Chapter 1]

I was actually very surprised that i managed to crank out two consecutive chapters on my first day, especially since i had an eight page paper to write for my psych. prof.

So, if this is your first chapter (which i don't mind) then you skippe the controversial original character, so just sit back and enjoy!

Don't forget to hit me up! -S/H

**if you skipped Prologue: **_basically all you need to know is that Harry just drank some love potion and is now compelled to see Draco. _Enjoi

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Harry was about three quarters of the way to the Slytherin common room that he realized he didn't have any way of entering. <em>Darn it, <em>he thought_, I didn't think this through… but I need to see him. I need to see him and speak to him and… and…_ Harry was completely flustered, but didn't stop moving, he did, however, change his route. He turned into a hallway that looked safe, well, safe enough. _Okay, I don't have another choice, _he thought, pulling out his wand."Accio invisibility cloak" he whispered. A few moments later, the cloak he had come to depend on appeared out of the darkness. Harry grabbed the cloth out of the air and stowed his wand away in his pocket. Covering himself with invisibility, he thought, _there might still be a chance. _

He scurried over to the library where he only hoped there would be someone that could help. His hopes were right, standing there in the Herbology section was a little blonde Slytherin girl who looked like she were wrapping her night of studying up. She was placing the last three books of what was probably a pile back on the shelf. Harry sighed with relief. _Now I just wait._ After a couple minutes of making sure that the books were in their proper places, the girl picked up her little lamp, grabbed her notebook and pencil case and began walking back towards her common room. Harry followed behind her, close enough to see the lamp, but far enough that the girl wasn't stopping to check her hearing, because she swore she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

When Harry knew that the two of them were nearing the dungeons, where the entrance to the commons was located, he pulled back a little more. After he heard the girl speak the Slytherin password, Harry made his move. Using the noise from the heavy stone door to cover his footsteps, he made his way quietly behind her. _Oh thank god. I'm in. Now all I have to do is find… _his mind trailed as the young blonde walked up the stairs on one side of the common room. _Okay, so I can assume that he's not up that way, which means… _Harry knew that, even though the Gryffindor and Slytherin areas were different, mainly because Slytherin's was located underneath the lake, the rooms were made with a certain amount of symmetry and that all common rooms were made with the same basic design: Girls down one way, boys down another, and then the further you went, the older the residents. So Harry walked unseen by the few people still awake in the green-tinted lobby area and made his way to the male students' wing. He passed the first years, the second years, so on and so forth, until he finally reached his and Draco's class. There were four stone passages to choose from, and he felt like starting with the further right would be fine. Little did he know that the potion was influencing his decision, he would definitely choose correctly.

_There he is… I'd know that hair anywhere. _Harry thought to himself as he stood at the foot of Draco's king-sized bed (everyone else's were the standard cherry, but his, obviously embellished by his father's money, was darker, elegant, and much more expensive. Harry took a moment to enjoy how the dark wood contrasted with Draco's skin and hair. _That angel-white, gorgeous… so appropriate. He's perfect. N-No! Why am I thinking like this? Stop! But… he really is beautiful. _Harry continued to battle within himself for only a couple more minutes before giving in to the potion. _What do I do now? Should I wake him? Should I wait until he wakes up? No, that's ridiculous. Maybe if I left a note. Ugh, stupid! What do I do? Harry took a few steps closer to the head of the bed. What am I doing? He hates me, there's no way he could ever… _He took another step closer. _He would never want to be… _Another step closer. _Maybe just… no!_ Harry stepped back and turned to leave, but stopped, fists clenched under the cloak that was hiding him. _Oh, what the hell!_ With his mind made up, Harry returned to the head of the bed.

Draco was dreaming, his eyes were moving and his breathing was shallow. _A nightmare?_ A whimper came from his throat. _Oh my god, that's it, now I definitely can't resist. _Slowly he leaned over the pale, defenseless boy and threw the front of the cloak over Draco as well. With care not to wake him, Harry sat sideways on the edge of the bed and leaned over, using his hand to steady him over Draco, who whimpered again. "Shhh," Harry's whisper was almost mute, "you're okay." Draco's cries were calmed, his shallow breathing returned to normal. Harry leaned his face in closer and closer until it was close enough to feel Draco's warm breath on his lips, which began to part with every millimeter closer to this newfound attraction. Draco's lips were pink and looked rather juicy, Harry wanted so badly to find out if they were.

Their lips touched ever so slightly and Harry felt a sensual electricity jolt through him as if the lightning bolt on his forehead wanted this just as much as he did. _This is it, _he thought to himself. He leaned in just a bit more until he was lightly pressing his lips onto Draco's. What surprised him was when Draco leaned in. Well, he didn't lean in exactly, he was actually just about to take a deep breath, which caused his lips to part and just barely grip onto Harry's. _Oh my god, is he awake? No, still asleep. Now I feel like this was a bad idea, I should leave, but I can't. I'm stuck… Please take another breath, Draco, roll over, something. Then again, I guess I can just enjoy it. NO! Okay, I need to go. _However, even though he had just decided against it, it was too late.

Draco, whose nightmare had been influenced by Harry's presence, was now in the middle of a romance dream between himself and a cloaked figure, and the figure had just taken a step towards him. Draco leaned in for a kiss. His lips touched the lips of the shaded being and he began to kiss.

Harry, who was not in a dream, or so he hoped, was shocked when the sleeping Draco's lips began to move underneath his own. His mental debate was over, he was kissing Draco and unconscious or not, this was more than he could ever have hoped for. _His lips are so soft, like clouds. So much more than I expected. He's perfect. _Draco surprised him again when he reached out to grab Harry's waist, and Harry, not recalling that Draco was asleep, leaned over a little too much and pressed down a little too hard on his face, which unfortunately ended everything. Draco's lips made a small smacking noise as he turned his head away… and woke up.

"Wh-Wha?" Draco grumbled in a mixture of deliria and Harry's lips. _Someone is… kissing… _Draco thought, _WHAT THE HELL? _Before he could even open his eyes, he flailed about enough to knock Harry to the ground, taking the invisibility cloak with him. Now no longer covered by Harry or the cloak, and without catching a glimpse of whatever was just going on, Draco sat up and called out, "Goyle!" The bed nearest him began to stir and Goyle grumbled something that could have hardly been considered a response. Still delirious from his sleep, Draco was unsure what to make of what had just happened. Had someone been kissing him? That's what he had been dreaming about after all, so maybe not. Or was there really someone? Maybe it was entirely just a dream, one that just felt too real. Unsure what to think, Draco rolled with the first idea that popped in his head, "Goyle, you didn't see the Baron floating about did you? I think he may have gone through my head just now." The Bloody Baron was the ghost of the Slytherin House, and was notorious for disregarding whom he phased through. Goyle grumbled again. Now more conscious, Draco felt his face, some parts of it were warmer than others, his lips especially, and he could have sworn that there was the slightest taste of chocolate on his lips. _No, _he thought to himself, _just imagining things. _"Yeah, I think the Baron must've been here, my face is warm"

In his first real response of the night, Goyle grunted and mumbled, "Ghosts are cold… idiot." Having said his piece, he rolled over and fell back to sleep.

"What did you say, you bloody oaf?" Malfoy said, raising his voice. Goyle, now further from speech, grumbled again once more. "Tch, fatass." And with that, Draco rolled on his side as well and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him again. _Ghosts ARE cold… then why?_ And he fell asleep to later dream of ghosts and pretty girls and pretty ghost girls, and so on and so on.

_That was close._ Harry thought to himself. _I shouldn't have even been here, I'm so stupid! What's wrong with me? …But it was so worth it. Draco, I really hope one day we'll get to share a real kiss. _

Then, with lips warmed by Draco's and a memory in his head that he would relive over and over many times before he would finally fall asleep, Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. Even though his head was spinning at what felt like light-speed, he slept well that night, dreaming of his new crush.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter FanFiction [Keyword Love – Chapter 2]

Wow, I'm pretty proud of myself, I'm on a roll! I know that some people skip over the "clean chapters, but bear with me, we'll get to the fun stuff super soon, promise!

Enjoi!

* * *

><p>"Harry, where did you run off to last night?" Hermione asked, concerned after her friend's episode last night. She took a sip of her juice and continued, "Had something happened? You were in an awful hurry..."<p>

"Reah, mehht," Ron said through about three plates of egg and bacon. He swallowed. "You feeling alright?"

Harry didn't respond, he was too preoccupied with memories of the previous night. He just reran yesterday's affair in his head over and over and over, unknowingly tracing the butter on his toast in the shape of a "D" before properly spreading it. After a few moments of waiting for a response they weren't going to receive, Ron and Hermione traded looks of worry and then both returned to their silent meals.

_What do I do? _Harry thought to himself. _I've never felt like this before, I mean, I've liked people before, but never as strongly as I do now… Why do I have these feelings? And why are they for Draco of all people? We've never seen eye to eye, no, its more that that, I'm sure we've been close to hating each other for quite some time now… but I don't hate him anymore, do I? _After taking a bite of his buttered toast, Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table where Draco seemed to be giving a speech on the importance of a pure bloodline… but it didn't bother Harry. Normally hearing anything of that sort would bother him, even infuriate him; his best friend was a "mudblood" after all. This time was different though, this time Harry wasn't concerned about what was coming out of Draco's mouth, but rather what was going in. Between sentences Draco would take a bite of food, and although the eggs had little effect on Harry's mind, when the boy took bites of sausage it had a great effect on Harry's pants. He was mesmerized, eyes firmly locked on Draco and mouth slightly dropped, if he didn't come to his senses soon he was going to drool.

"Harry," Hermione said, breaking Harry's trance, "what are you looking at?"

"What?" he responded, a bit flustered. "Oh, no one—I mean nothing! Nothing…"

"Oh! So that's it," Ron said rather loudly and with a grin, "Harry's got a crush on someone!" Some nearby Gryffindors began to giggle.

"No!" Harry nearly shouted, then more softly said, "Hush up Ron, you're making a scene."

"But why?" Ron spoke up and continued teasing. "It's not every day that someone catches the eye of the famous Harry Potter!"

Hermione giggled along with the other Gryffindors and what was now the three quarters of the hall who were also listening in. "Ron, leave Harry alone."

"Oh come on, tell us Harry, who is it?" Ron asked. Harry just rested his elbows on the table and smothered his face into his hands, embarrassed. "Hermione, which way was he looking?"

"I think it was that way," she pointed to the southwest corner of the room, which, yes, was where Draco was sitting.

Then Ron did something that Harry could have never foreseen. He stood up, put one foot on the bench like a pioneer, pointed in the same general direction and shouted, "You there! That's right, all of you!" Everyone, including Draco's group of friends, were now watching Ron.

Harry, shocked, slammed his hands on the table and stood up as well, "RON!"

"Alright, my friend's got a little crush, so which one of you got a little visit from Harry last night?"

Hermione, now annoyed that Ron had gone so far, spoke up, "Ron, that's enough, sit down."

Ron put his hand down for a moment and turned around, "Oh come on, Hermione, I'm just having a little fun."

Then when he turned back to address his audience, a handful of eggs met him in the face. "Shut up Weasley!" a voice shouted from across the room. As the entire hall began laughing, Harry looked past Ron to see who had said that, but he already knew. Draco, very pleased with his actions, was laughing with his friends at the Slytherin table. Normally, Harry would have stood up for his friend, even though he had just been a pain a few seconds before, but under the influence of the potion, he thought differently. He was convinced that somewhere deep down, Draco's actions were for him, that he had shut Ron up because Harry was embarrassed—which wasn't further from the truth, but hey, to each his own, right?

As the laughter died down Draco spoke up again, "And Potter, keep your filthy germs to yourself!" The words didn't bother Harry, who was now relieved that his secret was safe from Ron's announcer skills. In fact, he was amused at the irony of what Draco had said. _If only he knew that my filthy germs were all over his mouth this morning, _Harry thought to himself and smiled, Draco didn't notice.

"That's it Malfoy!" Ron shouted, and pulled out his wand. With the _Mobiliarbus_ charm on his mind, a sort of telekinesis spell, he made one of the sausages on Draco's plate leap rapidly into the boys' mouth, which was open from laughing. "Looks like little Draco's got something he needs to tell Mummy and Daddy! Need to come out of the closet?"

As expected, one of the Hufflepuff boys stood up and shouted, "Food fight!" Food started flying to and from all directions.

Determined not to get caught up in the immaturity that was the dining hall, Hermione quickly stood up to leave, deflecting some friend potatoes that flew her way. "Come on, Harry," she called over the shouts of the students, "let's leave before we get in trouble." Using three more flicks of her wand, she blocked various other food groups as they simultaneously flew towards Harry.

Harry agreed with staying out of trouble this time, he and his friends would no doubt be blamed for starting this, best be gone before teachers showed up to ask. As they maneuvered their way towards the exit, Harry couldn't help but take a few glances over at Malfoy, who now had sticky scrambled eggs on the left shoulder of his robe and what looked like milk in his hair. As he was about to pass through the doors, he looked back one last time, catching Draco's famous sinister glare. Without thinking Harry lifted his wand, and Draco, reflexively, raised his as well, ready to block whatever was coming his way. With a quick flick of Harry's hand, the eggs flew off of Draco's shoulder and onto the table and the milk disappeared, leaving Draco's hair dry and perfect as it usually was. The hatred in Draco's eyes was replaced with a sort of flabbergasted confusion. One of the corners of Harry's mouth went up for a fraction of a second in an innocent half-smile. Then, realizing what he was doing, Harry turned and quickly walked out to follow Hermione.

Draco stood stunned for a few more moments with only "What the hell?" to think to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a stream of orange juice coming his way, causing him to come to. Thoughts of Harry set aside, he continued to enjoy how the food fight let him take his anger out.

"Well, I'm glad we gout out of there before its too late," Hermione said, fixing her hair in a mirror. "You know detentions are going to be the next thing to fly." They were in the Gryffindor common room now. Harry reclined near the fireplace and closed his eyes. "Alright," Hermione began, sitting on the couch next to Harry, "out with it. What's been going on?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at her. Thinking about telling her, but deciding against it, he simply said, "Nothing, Hermione, just come off it."

"I will not 'come off it'," Hermione said firmly. "Not that easily, at least. I'm worried about you." Understanding that she meant well, Harry simply sighed. "Just assure me that you're okay, please? You don't have to tell me whatever it is if you don't want to, but you can at least tell me whether or not I should be worrying."

Harry looked up at her, "Sorry for making you worry. I'm fine, really. Sorry for acting so strangely."

"Well I'm glad everything's alright." Satisfied, Hermione stood up and began walking to the door. "I'm going to go study a bit for Potions, care to join me?" Harry smiled, but shook his head 'no'. "Can't say I didn't try. Now, don't blame me when you get a failing mark." Harry chuckled and Hermione turned to leave. "Oh, and Harry…" she began, "I'm always here—for you I mean." Then she opened the door and walked out, letting the words "Let me know if you need anything" trail behind her.

Just before the door closed, Harry said, "Thanks, Hermione," just loud enough for her to hear. Comfortable with his spot on the couch, he decided to take a nap, short enough that he would make it to his next class on time, but long enough that he could have a quick dream about Draco.

* * *

><p>So, how'm i doing? i think i've got a pretty good pace, but let me know what you think of the story! much appreciated! see you next time =)<p>

4/30Hey, so i think I'm close to finishing the next chapter. Look out for it over the next couple days. =)


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter FanFiction [Keyword Love – Chapter 3]

Sorry about the wait, Finals are around the corner and i have to write about 12 extra credit papers just to make up for the missing points I've accumulated... and i have 2 done so far... =(  
>Well, this one is from Draco's perspective, which I wish i could have enjoyed writing more, but with school and all... grr.<br>Hopefully future chapters will be longer, but until then, sit back, read, comment, whatever you want.

Enjoi!

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy realized soon after Hermione and Harry had left why they had done so. It didn't take long for the professors to hear the ruckus coming from the dining hall, nor did it take very long after that for a few to come storming in, threatening to expel everyone. It was actually pretty amusing, especially when McGonagall took a thick, greasy piece of bacon to the face.<p>

After the excitement, every student present in the hall received detention, which meant roughly fifty students would have to do some chore or another. During the lecture that Professor Sprout was giving on maturity, Draco found himself a bit peeved that Harry and Hermione would receive no repercussions. _Stupid mudblood, _he thought to himself, _if it hadn't been for her, Potter would've surely gotten detention as well… Potter… What was that today? Probably just his sick way of messing with my head. _Without thinking, he reached up to feel his hair. Before Harry had helped, there had been milk in his hair—a lucky shot from Cho Chang. The eggs that had been on his shoulder were now gone too, without any evidence that they had even existed. _He cleaned me off… why? And what was with that stupid smile of his? _

"Mr. Malfoy," it was Snape. Draco never particularly liked the potions Professor, but he was always receiving special treatment from him, so he did have a certain respect for the man. "I'm surprised Potter wasn't included in today's hysteria."

"Yeah," Draco said with the usual spite in his voice, "Granger convinced him to scurry off before things got out of hand—bloody coward."

Snape took a pause before changing the subject. "Be prepared, Draco. There will be a quiz in class today. Wouldn't want our Seeker to become ineligible, would we?"

"No, sir." Draco muttered. His grades hadn't been what his father liked to see recently, and he never liked being on his father's bad side—no good ever came of it.

When Professor Snape's class finally came, Draco was a bit anxious for the quiz. Everyone seemed to finish before him, including Potter, who sat in front of him next to that dimwit Weasley—at least HE was still taking the exam. Draco had studied, but he still had a sinking feeling in the back of his head. After everyone in class had handed in their papers, and had gone to private studying, he rested his head of blonde hair on his desk, accidentally leaning too far forward and knocking the quill off the front edge. He sighed as if little things like that were to be typical on a day he felt so uneasy about a test. However, when he finally looked up, the pen was there, floating in the air—but it wasn't, it was in someone's hand, and before he even looked up, he had a feeling as to who it would be, and it didn't feel right. Something was definitely wrong, because when he looked up to see whom the hand belonged to, his suspicions had been right. A pair of bright green eyes seemed to be studying. They weren't filled with anger or disgust like they normally were, they were simply there, not positive or negative or dramatic, just there.

Somewhat shocked, Draco sat bolt upright in his chair. Looking around, he noticed that aside from Snape who was scribbling failing marks all over his desk, they were the only two remaining.

"How'd you do?" Harry asked. His tone was casual, which was strange. He poke as if they had been long-time acquaintances and not long-sworn rivals. It was wrong.

Taken aback and confused at the situation, Draco overdid his answer. "What the hell do you care, Potter?" he asked, spitting the last word as if they were arguing like they normally did.

Harry winced at the answer a bit. "I-," he started, looking down for an answer, "I don't…" With that, he hurried and stood up, pulled the pile of books on his desk under his arm and left the room. Draco's face was priceless, the perfect combination of confusion and uncertainty. After noticing that Professor Snape had looked up from his scribbling, Draco shook it off and made his way to study hall as well.

_What the hell is going on with him? _Draco thought. _This is completely mental, even for him. He's never been so strange before, not since the day we met. He's always had something witty or rude to say, never like this… He asked me how I did? What the hell! You can't just do that! You can't just go around hating someone for years and years and one day turn everything off, it doesn't work that way… does it?_

_Maybe he wants something… Could that be it? Possibly, but what could he want? Not friendship… that's too insane, he wouldn't go that far. Maybe he needs information on Snape or Death Eaters or something… No. That wouldn't be it. He's not that kind of person. He would slip me a truth potion before trying something like befriending me… befriending me. _Draco paused for a moment in the hallway. _Friends, _he thought, _could that really be it? Could it really be so simple? … Could we ever be friends? Hmm, maybe it wouldn't be so bad…_

He never did make it to study hall that day. Lost in his thoughts Draco wandered the halls of Hogwarts for a bit, noticed the time on his watch and made his way to the Slytherin common room to put his books away before dinner.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry Potter FanFiction [Keyword Love – Chapter 4]

Draco woke up the next morning with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He rolled over in his bed and pulled the pillow over his silver bed head, praying for the luck that he was sure he wasn't going to receive—especially not that day. Having good luck on that particular day was simply too much to ask for, especially after yesterday's exam. Although Draco had studied more than usual, he still didn't have that feeling of success that he was used to.

As expected, while Draco headed towards the dining hall with hair still wet from his bath earlier that morning, Professor Snape stopped him with unpleasant news.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, holding out a paper, "the results of yesterday's quiz. And before you feel relieved that you aren't ineligible, let me tell you first that your father is not pleased." Draco took the paper in his hands and looked down to see a large red 'C' on his paper. "Fortunately for you, you will be able to participate in school activities, including the upcoming quidditch games, however, on your father's request you will be attended to in your studies by a private tutor."

"What?" Draco let out, upset that even in Hogwarts how much control his father had over his life.

"Now now, Draco," Snape said to him in a way that reminded him of his father, "it's not as if you're going to be working with a total stranger. No, in fact, I'm sure you're quite acquainted with Miss Granger." Snape, seeing Draco's face of shock and disapproval, quickly added, "Miss Granger happens to have the highest mark in the class and is in fact the only student willing to tutor. It is my understanding that she has been eagerly awaiting someone to instruct, and had you gotten a better mark, she would still be waiting. So perhaps this is one of those cases that muggles refer to as a "win-win" scenario, hm?"

"How appropriate," Draco muttered, "using a muggle phrase for that filthy-blooded-"

"THAT," Snape interjected, "is enough. Now run along to breakfast." After turning to walk away, Professor Snape added, "Your appointment with Miss Granger is at six o'clock sharp. Do NOT…be late." Then, with long strides, Snape walked away, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

Now it was one thing to have Potter on his potential friendly list, but Hermione, now that may not be okay. At least Potter wasn't Muggle born, not exactly. He may not have pure blood like Draco, but at least Harry's father was rumored to have been pureblood. Then Malfoy thoughts drifted from Harry's blood to the wizard himself. _Maybe this Granger thing won't be too bad. I mean, if Potter is ready for a truce, then perhaps Granger is on board as well. Well, it's not as if I have much of a choice. I'll just have to hope for the best. Psh, what am I thinking? Friends—and with a mudblood in fact… what is this world coming to?_

Hermione was headed back from lunch when she received news of the new partnership. She had just passed the library when she heard a familiar "Ah, Miss Granger" come from behind her. She stopped and turned around to face Ms. McGonagall.

"Good morning Professor," Hermione said with a smile. Then she noticed the envelope in her teacher's possession, "is anything wrong?"

"Oh no," McGonagall said with a look that had the slightest hint of concern, "well not exactly. It seems that someone is in need of your tutelage, are you still available?" She then handed the yellowish envelope to Hermione.

Receiving the note, Hermione replied brightly, "Oh, of course! I've been hoping that someone would need some help, since I'm thinking about teaching as a profession, you know. Who needs help?"

McGonagall paused while Hermione tore the flap open and could only let out a "Well," before Hermione opened it and skimmed the paper within, "I know your history with the boy, so I wouldn't place you with him unless there were any alternative option, you know that…"

The sunshine gone from Hermione's face, she simply pressed her lips into a line and nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem, Professor."

"Alright, Miss Granger," McGonagall nodded in return, "please inform me if you have any concerns." Then she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and let it fall as she walked past her.

_Miss Hermione Granger, it has come to my attention that you were seeking a pupil to tutor in your free time. It just so happens that one of your peers is in need of some assistance and you were the person recommended for the job. Please inform me or one of your professors if you have any questions or concerns. If not, your first session was requested to take place today at 6 p.m. in the library._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

"No." Ron said. Hermione had met up with her friends where they had planned: under the oak tree near the Whomping Willow. They had gone there to practice some spells before a Defense Against the Dark Arts midterm exam and had gone there often since then to relax since it was typically away from crowds of people. "No no no no no! That's bloody insane, Hermione" Ron spewed. "I mean, first you have to put up with him by chance, but now you're going to have that twit on you daily schedule? What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"Oh come now, Ron. It won't be that bad…will it?" Hermione asked, or pleaded, from Harry, who was trying with all his might to mask his joy.

"No," he replied, "no need to worry, Hermione, Dumbledore knows what's up. If he didn't think you would be able to handle Draco, I'm sure he would have recommended someone else." _This is my chance. _Harry thought. _This is the excuse I get to use to see him. _But he wanted Draco all to himself. _I'm going to have to think of a way to get Hermione busy with something else, something more important to her than punctuality, but what? _

What he didn't realize was that he had said Draco instead of Malfoy, like he normally did. The difference was subtle, but it didn't ring well in the ears of his friends. Both decided to let it go for now, but they would definitely be anticipating any other strange behavior. "So when's this nightmare start?" Ron asked, thinking less of Harry's slip up than Hermione did.

"I actually have a session with him today. Six o'clock," she replied.

_That doesn't give me much time to think, _Harry thought. If he was going to do this, he needed a plan, and fast. _What's important to Hermione? I need something really important… her wand? Maybe. Actually, that just might work, plus it would be better to go with that than over-thinking it. Okay, now how do I go about getting it from her?_ He looked closely at her wardrobe as she and Ron continued talking about the headache that was Draco Malfoy. _Well, pick-pocketing is out of the question, unless… Magic._

Now that he had a vague idea of how he was going to do this, Harry just needed to get things moving. "Hey," he said to both of them, "it's just about time for dinner. Ready to eat?" With Ron's immediate approval, the trio began heading to lunch, but Harry fell back as they made their way through the castle. When he was sure that Ron and Hermione were too far into their conversation about family issues to notice his meddling, he pulled out his wand and hoped for the best. The _wingardium leviosa_ charm was a simple spell, however, not being able to see the target, his friend's wand, made the spell difficult sometimes. Normally a great deal of concentration was needed to charm something a wizard couldn't see, and Harry was far from focused, but he had to take his chances.

"_Wingardium Leviosa," _Harry whispered. Slowly but surely, Harry could feel his magical influence on the wand in Hermione's robes. He slowly maneuvered it up and out of the pocket and then made it fall only to hover a mere centimeter above the ground. After Hermione's robes had passed it, he brought it back up to his chest-level and grabbed it as he walked. _Brilliant, _he thought. Quickly stowing away both wands in his robes, Harry quickened his pace to catch up to his friends.

At lunch was when everything began falling into place. It was between the main course and dessert that Hermione noticed that her wand was missing.

"Oh!" Hermione whined to the table in general. "I'm such a dunce, I seem to have misplaced my wand."

Ron poked his head under the table. "Are you sure you've lost it?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure." Hermione was now searching frantically through the many layers of fabric she was wearing. "I must've dropped it somewhere." She stopped as if something had occurred to her, then looked down at her watch. "Oh," she whined, "and it's just past five thirty. I have my tutoring session today."

"So what?" Ron dismissed, "just let the little bugger wait—all night if that's how long it takes to find your wand."

"No, no," she replied, "that's not an option." Then covering her face with her hands, she mumbled, "It would be one thing if it was just an agreement between myself and a friend, but this is Draco, and we know that at least two professors know that I've already agreed to help him. Oh, what am I going to do…?"

"I could see him for you…" Harry offered, trying his best to sound convincing. "I mean, we don't always get along, but everyone involved knows I'm your friend, and I DO have the second highest mark in the class—thanks to your help of course."

Hermione thought the idea over, but Ron interjected, "That's bloody mad, Harry. There's no way you two should ever be in the same room together unless it's completely unavoidable. You're going to blow up the whole school!"

Before Harry could argue, Hermione spoke up, "No, Harry's right. I mean, I did practically teach him too, so it would just be like tutoring via messenger instead of cancelling or sending someone else as a replacement… Are you sure you're up to it?" Harry nodded. "Fine then," she said, standing up, "Ron, you come with me and help me find my wand. We're going to retrace my steps since this morning." With a groan and a mouthful of vanilla ice cream, Ron also stood up and followed Hermione out the hall.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! _Harry was overjoyed. _Is this really happening? My plan worked. I really get to see him!_ Then, with a happiness he hadn't had since riding a broom for the first time, he smiled to himself in the crowded room and quietly ate what was left of Ron's ice cream. He didn't suspect that there was anything different about it today, but for some reason, the dessert tasted so much sweeter than usual.


	6. Chapter 5

Harry Potter FanFiction [Keyword Love – Chapter 5]

Oh thank heavens I finally have some free time. Sorry, i just went through the most demanding summer school session i could ever handle. It was learning every monday-thursday from precisely 10 a.m til 9:30 p.m. but i finished and survived and have a 3.89, so all is right agian.

Im so excited for all the work im going to be able to get done, because, after all, it IS sumer vacation here, whether or not I've personally had any. Anyways, enough of my rant. Hope this installment is up to par and hope to hear from you soon.  
>Enjoi! =)<p>

* * *

><p>After dinner, Draco had made sure to go directly to the library. He still wasn't particularly thrilled about Hermione being his tutor, but he wasn't going to be late and have her tattle on him. He managed to get there seven minutes before six, meaning he had some extra time for a quick rest. He found an empty table and rested his head on folded arms, then closed his eyes and let his mind wander. At just about six he had managed to fall asleep, and about two minutes later Harry entered the library.<p>

Harry could see Draco's silver hair from across the room, not that it was too difficult as Malfoy was in fact the only student there at the time. Most of the other students avoided the library just after exams, and this day was no different. Harry walked over to the table where his old rival rested his head and thought of the safest plan of action. After leaning in a little closer and realizing Draco was asleep, Harry sat down next to him and paused. Taking a deep breath to calm the butterflies in his stomach, he reached over and placed his hand on the back of the Slytherin collar. Gently rubbing the back of Malfoy's neck as Mrs. Weasley had done to wake him once, he whispered as casually as he could muster, "Hey mate, its time to get up." It worked, much to Harry's pleasure, so to continue he spoke a little louder, "Who falls asleep at six in the afternoon anyways?"

Still groggy and with only half his mind, Draco responded as his old self would have. "None of your damn business, Potter." Then, realizing what just came out of his mouth, he sprang up in his seat, flinging Harry's hand backwards. "Potter? My meeting was supposed to be with Granger."

Harry gave a small smile and replied, "Hermione's gone and lost her wand, so she asked me to take her place." Seeing some doubt on Draco's face, he followed up with, "No need to worry though, she'll take over tomorrow. She's not avoiding you or anything, and I promise I come with enough credit. I've been getting Hermione's help too, to be perfectly honest, and now I have the second highest grade in the class, so you can trust me."

Seeming pleased enough, Draco re-adjusted his seat—a little further away, Harry noticed—and smirked. "Yeah, alright. So hurry up and teach me something, these lessons need to be over as soon as possible."  
>Harry was overjoyed. Everything was going according to plan. After flashing a golden smile, he adjusted his glasses and cracked open the text book.<p>

The lesson was rather painless and Harry had even managed to make Draco laugh at a few lame jokes that Hermione would tell him to help him remember things like the difference between monk's wood and wolf's bane. In fact, time had practically flown by. The lesson, which was meant to only last an hour, had gone on for three, and although studying had indeed been done, nearly the last hour had been entirely comprised of telling stories: Harry of Hermione and Ron, and Draco of Crabbe and Goyle. When the clock chimed eight out of nine times was when the two noticed how long they had been there. At the end of his laugh Draco managed to ask what had been on his mind. "So what is this Potter? Want to be my friend now or something?" He wiped his eyes of laughter and awaited a response.  
><em>Or something, <em>Harry thought. "Something like that," he spoke aloud. "You're not as bad as you make yourself out to be."

"So you finally saw through me," Draco said while closing his books and scooting his seat further away. After putting his feet on the table very near Harry's own books he continued, "My father always says that people who make friends are weak, that friends are unreliable and that being feared gives a man much more power than being liked."

"Do you fear your father?" Harry asked. The conversation was becoming deeper and Harry was not complaining.

Malfoy looked up at the grand stain glass windows and contemplated his answer. "I reckon I do," he answered.

"What about Dumbledore, do you fear him?"

This question caught Draco a little off guard, he had never though about Dumbledore that way, he _was_ a teacher after all, and—for the most part—teachers weren't supposed to be feared. Dumbledore was extremely powerful, though, which Draco realized was probably why Harry had asked the question. "No, I don't think so. I mean, the man is bloody powerful and all, but he wouldn't hurt a Cornish pixie, so there would be no reason to 'fear' him."

"But if Dumbledore told you to do something—with conviction, I mean—you would still do it, yeah?"

"I supp—what are you getting at, Potter?" Draco shook his head, trying to sort out all the questions.

"I'm just saying. You were taught that fear is the best way the get someone to follow you, but I think even you have your doubts about that. A man like Dumbledore doesn't use fear as a tool to lead, he uses respect. That and the fact that he befriends people and treats them as equals, I think that by using respect and friendship he has just as much power—if not more—than someone that uses fear." Silence ensued, Harry's small lecture had left his Slytherin peer contemplating.

After either coming to an answer or leaving the task for later, Draco met Harry's gaze again. "Right, well, that's all good, but to be honest I'm glad you didn't spout some nonsense about how 'love triumphs all' or something," he chuckled, shoving his foot in Harry's direction. After a split second of Harry nearly raising his guard but then lowering it as the foot fell to the floor, the two boys shared an innocent laugh.  
>"We've been rivals too long, mate," Harry said between laughs, kicking back playfully.<p>

After the fun subsided and the clock read nine thirty, Draco stood up and gathered his belongings. "Right, best be going. I suppose this is it then, Granger should have found her wand by now, so I won't expect you tomorrow."  
>"We should meet up anyways," Harry offered, perhaps a little too quickly.<br>Draco didn't mind. He nodded his approval and put a hand up as if challenging Potter to an arm wrestling match. "Friends?"

After a quick lapse of time for Harry to absorb all that being friends really meant, he stood up and moved toward the gesture—making sure to restrain himself from jumping his new 'friend' right then and there. Putting his own arm up, he clasped Draco's hand firmly and reaffirmed, "Friends… for now." Pleased, Draco let loose of his grip and began walking out the library. What Harry didn't know was that he was still in earshot when Draco heard him say to the air behind him, "Hopefully more than friends soon."

In order to keep up like he hadn't heard, Draco fought the urge to stop and ask what Potter meant by that. He simply kept walking; not worrying about how confused his face looked, as no one would see it anyways.

Ecstatic at the events of that night, Harry took a minute of two to bask in his success. After that he made his way to the Gryffindor common room for what he knew would be only more fun. The night before a quidditch game was always something to look forward to, the whole commons stayed up until midnight fooling around in the main room, and since there was a match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff the next afternoon, this night would be no different. Harry would not be joining the fun this night however. He was more excited for what life had in store for him than any quidditch game could ever make him, and he wanted to keep that for himself. Upon entering through the picture-doorway, the star Seeker shared only a few laughs before making his way up to his bed. What he did not expect was for Hermione to be sitting there when he arrived.

* * *

><p>(insert usual afterword here) ;)<p>

Kidding. Thanks for all the comments you guys left. I know some people might frown at having only six comments, but im honestly just glad that people are actually reading this. In response to Vampy: no worries, okay, love? Im not the kind of person who believes in unsatisfying endings, especially when it comes to fanfiction. I can't tell you what WILL happen (besides sex), but i can tell you that they WON'T hate each other at the end ;p *hint

if you have't yet and have some spare time, leave a comment. Haters gonna hate, but Im all for creative criticism so make it happen =) thanks guys. see you soon


End file.
